


Open Wide and Say Ahhh

by LittleBlondeMermaid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doctor Derek, Doctor Derek Hale, Grey's Anatomy Reference, Human AU, Human Derek Hale, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, uncle stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlondeMermaid/pseuds/LittleBlondeMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles takes Kira and Scott's little girl to the pediatrician and meets one very hot doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Wide and Say Ahhh

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a conversation with hales-halos about how there should be more stories with Derek having an adorable profession. Also, the title is hers. This a little bit of a crack!fic. I hope you enjoy.

The level of puppy dog eyes that Kira and Scott is insane, Stiles decides. It’s not fair to add a five year old to the mix. How is he supposed to resist when she says she’ll be scared if her Uncle Sti doesn’t go with her? He can’t, even if Stiles suspects coaching occurred to get her to actually say that. Especially given how she looked at Scott after it for approval.

That’s how he ended up taking Kiki to the doctor on his day off. He understands the logic of it. Kira and Scott work regular hours. Stiles is working the night shift again this week due to still being the rookie on the force. 

He may grumble with Scott and Kira, but he’s glad to help out. Kiki is the cutest little girl, ever, and Stiles has always been good with her. They both like to babble about random things, and Kiki likes it when Uncle Sti plays with her pigtails. 

Stiles carries Kiki on her shoulders into the doctor’s office waiting room, which is filled with dinosaurs. There are tons of dinosaur toys scattered around. There are a couple egg shaped bean bag chairs in one corner grouped around a Legos table. The wall paper has big leaves on it trying to look the jungle, and there are giant footprints leading back to the patient rooms. 

After Stiles checks them in, Kiki sits on his lap looking at a Highlights magazine about wolves happily, until a little boy tries to take from her hands claiming it’s for boys. Stiles asks if Kiki would share with the little boy and switches magazines with the toddler when she nods.

“Do you think wolves are for boys, Uncle Sti?” Kiki asks sweetly, looking a little sad at the idea.

“No Kiki,” Stiles tugs on one of her pig tails, “All animals are for everyone.” She smiles at that and moves onto the next magazine about monkeys. Stiles reads along to her, helps with the occasional puzzle, and blows raspberries on her neck when he gets bored.

A nurse opens the door calling names periodically and then leads parent and child pairings back into the offices. Kiki is nearly through with a puzzle on monkeys when the nurse says: 

“McCall-Yuki…” 

Stiles bounces up holding Kiki’s hand. He’d heard enough messed up versions of Kira’s last name to know that the nurse wasn’t going to get it on the first try. Kiki and Stiles follow the pretty brunette nurse along the path of footprints behind the check in desk. The nurse seems nice enough, except that she keeps looking back to checking out Stiles. They pause by a scale that’s decorated with long necked dinosaur.

"Kiki, can I get you step on a scale." The nurse writes down measurements and has Kiki turn around to see how tall she was. Not surprisingly, the long neck of the dinosaur becomes longer to measure how tall the kiddos are. Once they are done, the nurse walks them towards a room with a pterodactyl sticker on the door. She turns to Stiles after Kiki has sat down on the exam table. "I was beginning to think that I’d never meet the infamous Stiles. I’m friends with Kira. She has told me a lot about you. She promised you’d come by eventually."

It suddenly made sense why Kira got so unhappy when he didn’t want to go to the doctor on the first try. Honestly though, Stiles was not surprised that Kira had talked him up to this girl. Kira was permanently trying to set him up with anyone she thought was remotely his type, which she’d based in large part off a random hookup Stiles had a party when they were in college. Stiles tries to read the nurse’s name tag so it might seem like Kira has mentioned her before or like he actually paid attention. 

“Ya, Malia” He says slowly, unsure if that’s an actual name, “it’s nice to meet you.”

Stiles didn’t really want to explain to this girl or to Kira—again—that he really didn’t have time to date. That he barely has time for his family. Malia smiles at him, knowingly, and leaves Kiki and Stiles to wait for the doctor alone.

"Hi I'm Dr. Hale. So how can I help you?" The doctor says as he enters the room. Stiles barely gets to look at him before he’s standing in front of Kiki looking in her ears with an otoscope. Stiles swears he's never seen some one look so good in Winnie the Pooh scrubs. Seriously, its wrong. The doctor is leaning in over Kiki running through the basics, looking in her throat, nose, etc, and Stiles is trying to determine if the butt cheek with Eeyore on it or the butt cheek with Piglett on it is better looking. Both, he decides. Seriously, this guy is better looking than Patrick Dempsey any day of the week. 

"Just here for her end of summer checkup, Dr. McDreamy... I mean Hale" Stiles can feel his eyes bug out when Dr. Hale looks back at him. 

"I didn't think people still watched that show." Dr Hale smirks at Stiles. “It’s been awhile since anyone referred to me as McAnything.” Then he turns to Kiki and is... Perfect with her. Stiles thinks it's so adorable... He just can't. Stiles is so distracted by the things he’d do to the hot doctor, that he’s having a hard time paying attention to the appointment at all. 

“Sweetie, it’s time for a shot. It will only hurt a little. Do you want to hold your Daddy’s hand?” Dr. Hale interrupts his daydreams. Kiki looks a little confused but doesn’t say anything. Stiles moves closer to her as Dr. Hale is swabbing down the area on her shoulder. 

“Wow you are brave to do this all on your own.” Dr. Hale picks up the needle, and Kiki runs to Stiles, hiding her head in his legs. “I understand. I’d want Daddy too.”

“Not Daddy. Uncle Sti.” She says, face still hidden. Stiles nods and smiles at Dr. Hale, shrugging his shoulders. He’s gotten the mix up before, and he will certainly again, if he gets sent on more appointments with Kiki. Dr. Hale lets Stiles hold her during her vaccination. She only flinches a little bit when the shot goes in. 

“All done,” Dr. Hale pulls out something from the breast pocket of his scrubs which looks like Pooh Bear’s honey jar. "Good job, Kiki. Here's a lollipop for you to suck on."

"I know something I want to suck on." Stiles meant to say in his head, but it's obvious by Dr. Hales smile that he didn't. Dr. Hale hands him a lollipop too, probably to avoid Kiki from asking any other questions. 

"Well, have a good day. Bye bye Kiki." Dr Hale says as he winks at Stiles. Stiles feels somewhat ashamed, somewhat proud of himself as he walks out of the doctor’s office.

 

Two weeks pass before Kiki turns six. Stiles takes a night off from work to come to her birthday party. Like a proper uncle, he comes over early to help set up. He’s still putting up the streamers around the cake when Dr. Hale walks in. Stiles almost falls off his chair. It’s good to know that Dr. Hale looks as good in a leather jacket as cartoon scrubs. Stiles turns to Scott who is setting out wolf themed confetti on the table.

“Is Dr. Hale’s child friends with Kiki?" Stiles attempts to ask subtly.

"Nope. I don’t think he has kids at all.” Scott pauses from his work to look at Stiles. “Kira heard from Malia that he had the hots for you." Stiles shakes his head in Kira’s direction. "She just wants what is best for you, you know."

Stiles laughs when Kira looks sheepish in the corner, before pointing Kiki towards Stiles. Stiles is pulled into playing Uncle Sti most of the night. Kiki wants to sit on his lap, play games with him, and share her slice of cake with him like “a wolf pack would.” 

Stiles tries to stay focused on little Kiki, but he wants to be talking with the hot doctor. Whenever Stiles looks around the room for Dr. Hale, he’s smiling at Stiles from across the room. Stiles tries to play it cool, smiles back a little shocked the first couple of times. He tries to nod in a way that means “later,” but he’s not quite sure how one flirts appropriately at a six-year-olds birthday party, so the nod could have said “stop looking at me you weirdo.”

Once most of the children have gone home and Uncle Sti has given Kiki her "special birthday kisses" ie a mixture eskimo and butterfly kisses followed by peppering her face with little pecks that make her break out in giggles, Stiles leaves for the night at fortuitously the same time as Dr. Hale. 

"So you go to all your patient’s birthdays, Doctor Hale?" Stiles asks as they walk down the sidewalk to the car.

"Only the ones whose parents invite me.” Dr. Hale fumbles with his keys a little bit. “And call me Derek." Stiles smiles as he gets to the door of his car.

"Ok Derek, but how will I be calling you if I don't have your number?"

“Confident are you?” Derek pauses, raising his eyebrows, and crossing his arms over his chest, which seriously, should be impossible when your biceps are that large.

“Well, apparently the cute nurse says you have the hots for me.” Stiles says jutting his chin up, trying to puff out his chest confidently.

“The cute nurse is my cousin.” Derek grumbles. Stiles laughs at the grumpy face Derek makes. 

“Well, I guess hotness must run in the family.” Stiles smirks. “So, how about that number?” He says, handing Derek his phone.

Derek smiles back at him and types his number in to Stiles’ phone. Stiles texts right away, and he and Derek never really stop texting. There are first dates and first kisses. Derek and Stiles fight about the chronology of their relationship all the time. But they know this for sure: by the time Kiki has a little brother, she also has an Uncle Der... Who she swears never gives better special kisses than Uncle Sti. 

(It MIGHT have required a little coaching to get her to say that.)


End file.
